Barely Breathing
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Sean Boswell is now 18 and still being in school is still racing and living in Tokyo, Japan. However, Sean finds out that his little sister, Audrey Boswell, has the same addiction that he has. More to it then summary!


Sean Boswell is now 18 and still being in school is still racing and living in Tokyo, Japan. His girlfriend, Neela, and his father are close. Dominic Toretto becomes his friend and they are now close as well. However, Sean finds out that his little sister, Audrey Boswell, has the same addiction that he has. This 17 year old girl now needs his attention and he comes back to get her but bringing her back may not be as easy as it seems. However there are other people in this picture and things are about to break loose that never should and tempers are about to be tried.

Audi & Saber

Audrey Boswell knew where her brother had gone. But she knew he had left because their mom had finally made the decision that he had to go to Japan. She found herself turning 17 and trying to get along on her own. Their house was condemned and their mom left her but she often waited for the day she would see her brother return, but it had been about a year since he had been gone and she felt alone. But let's go back a year to when Audrey, or Audi as she was better known, first was introduced to racing by her best friend.

…….Rewind to a Year Before…….

"Audi!" A 16 year old dirty blond and blue eyed girl yelled out to Audrey, the girl with a shoulder length dark brown hair and blue green eyes.

"Tay, what's up?" Audrey responded to the girl and Taylor O'Conner made her way over to Audrey's side. Taylor was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, while Audrey was wearing a blue skirt and a white top.

"So you want to race one of these babies yet, Audi?" Taylor asked her and that's when Audrey took in her surroundings once more. She was standing near the street where there were cars parked up alongside the strip.

"Yeah if I had some keys, maybe." Audrey answered and Taylor gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

"Take these keys you're in the next race." Taylor said and Audrey's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend.

"Which one, Taylor?" Audrey asked her as she began to walk away from Taylor and Taylor pointed at a blue and silver Nissan Skyline. She ran over and got inside and watched as her friend walked up to the starting line and motioned her forward up next to a red Jetta.

"You're gonna get smoked honey, just so you know!" Audrey's head turned to look at the man next to her.

"We'll see." Audrey said and revved up the engine. Before she knew it the race was over and then they were at home with a little over 2,000 dollars in cash.

…………Fast Forward to the present time………

"Audrey, this is Brian O' Conner, Taylor's brother." I knew who it was of course. Brian was a blonde haired and blue eyed guy who was a street racer, just like my brother. I had met Taylor through school and she became my best friend.

"Yeah, what's up, Brian?" I asked while I threw my dark brown hair back into a ponytail and walked to the living room and flopped onto my couch.

"I heard from someone I haven't heard from in a while and they said they are coming back with your brother." Brian said and I felt my whole body go numb. I couldn't answer. "Audi, you still there?"

"Yep, so when's he coming back?" I said trying to regain my composure and smiled at my nickname. Only a few people called me that name because my brother had called me that name.

"Well, can you meet me at his house in an hour or so?" Brian asked and I nodded and then breathed.

"Yeah, I take it you'll explain everything when I get there, right?" I asked in question and waited for his answer.

"Of course and Taylor is gonna be there too. So see you there?" Brian asked in reassurance and I thought for a moment.

"See you there." I said and hung up the phone and went to take a shower. I got out and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a green shirt. I had thirty minutes left and so I grabbed a sweatshirt and my keys and walked outside. I hurried down the steps of the apartment building and walked over to the car I had bought for myself and looked at it. A black Audi S4 4.2 Quattro 420 HP 6 speed Powertrain with all the nice stuff that made it worth the $10,000 dollars I had paid for it.

I got in and buckled up, starting the car and pulling out. I found myself speeding down the street and soon I was on his street. I could see Taylor, who was 17 as well, with her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on Brian's Nissan Skyline. As I pulled in I saw Brian's door was open and he was sitting in the driver's seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Taylor?! Get the hell off of my car!" Brian said as he watched his sister bounce a little on the hood.

"Shut up, Brian. Hey, Audi." Taylor said to her brother and he shook his head as I walked over to Brian's side and looked at him.

"Hey, Tay, now you want to tell me what's going on, Brian? I thought Sean was in trouble and if he came back and they caught him they'd arrest him." I asked him as I shoved my keys into my pocket and he looked up at me.

"Well, turns out that Sean heard about your addiction and he and my friend are coming back to take you to Japan with them." Brian explained and my mouth dropped open.

"What?!" I asked in annoyance and Brian just smiled at me. I looked to Taylor who looked back at me sadly.

"Yeah, they heard about your racing addiction and well Sean wants to take you to live with him and your dad." Brian explained again and I looked at him in anger but it faded as I thought about the friend.

"What's your old friend's name, Brian?" I asked him now curious as to whom he had mentioned and Brian looked at me with a smile.

"Dominic Toretto." Brian said and my mouth dropped to the ground. I took a few steps back and stepped into my car.

"As in the street racing legend, Dominic Toretto?" I asked and Brian nodded with a small chuckle before he spoke.

"That's the one. They should be here any minute. You'll be going directly back with them, okay?" Brian asked as I made a face at Taylor who was making a face at me.

"No, it's not okay I don't want to go, Brian." I said in sadness and then Taylor walked over and began to cry on my shoulder, making me cry as well.

"Still acting crazy as a baby rattler, Audi?" I whipped around at the voice to face my 18 year old dark brown haired and blue green eyed brother. My blue green eyes reflected back into his.

"Saber, I missed you!" I exclaimed running over and jumping into his arms, ignoring the man next to him. He was bald headed and had piercing eyes.

"Of all the places in the world, Dom, you ended up in Japan?" Brian said as he approached the man and I looked over at the man realizing who he was.

"Wait a minute, you're Dominic Toretto?" I asked him and he looked at me. I stayed in my brother's arms, which were wrapped around my waist and my arms were resting on Sean's chest.

"The one and only." Dom said as he opened his arms wide and smiled. I smiled back and looked to Sean.

"Awesome, I've heard lots about you from some friends of yours and Brian." I said as Sean released me and I reached out my hand for him to shake.

"You mean you know Leon and Vince?" He asked me as he took my hand and shook it and I nodded as Taylor walked over.

"Yeah, Vince is my baby's daddy and Leon's her baby's daddy!" Taylor exclaimed and Brian's face went white and I smiled at Dom, who had his mouth open. When I looked at my brother he looked like he was going to kill someone. I glanced at Brian who smiled to me and I knew he'd explain.

"Excuse me for a minute. I'm going to take this crazy girl over here and beat the living hell out of her." I said as I grabbed Taylor by the arm and dragged her over to the cars. At that exact moment, Leon and Vince pulled up and got out of their cars.

"Baby!" Taylor began as Vince walked over in her direction and instead of going to greet his girlfriend first he walked over to Dom and hugged him. Leon walked up to me and I cringed as he hugged me.

"I don't care if that was my dead mother, I'd still come see my baby first." He said and I sighed and pushed him away and looked over at Brian.

"I'm not your girl, Leon, get over it." I said and he grunted and pushed me back, making me land hard on my car. Sean stared at Leon as he walked over and I could see Dom was trying to calm things down. I walked back to Taylor's side and saw she had her head down and I patted her back.

"I can see where this is going, don't even start Audi." Taylor's voice made me kneel down and look up at her face. It was tear-stained and I leaned up and hugged her.

"He loves you, Tay, you know that. Let's go for a ride, you want to do that?" I asked her and she shook her head as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, baby, but it's been forever since I've seen him and he's like a brother to me. We grew up together." Vince said as he walked over and Taylor pushed him away.

"Taylor now is not the time to throw one of your bitch tantrums." I said to her with my arms crossed and she just shook her head and got in Brian's car. Brian saw this and walked over leaving Dom with Sean.

"Can I talk to you for a second over there?" Brian asked as Vince took off with Leon close behind and I nodded and walked over to the dark area of our house. Leon was trying to console Vince who was sitting in his car and throwing his hands up and getting angry.

"Now's the time that you need to go, Audi." He said and I looked at him in sadness again and shook my head as I moved closer to him.

"Why?" I asked while tears started coming down my face and he shook his head. I could feel his thumbs wiping away my tears. It sent a bunch of chills down my spine.

"Because you'll be with people who are your family. We'll come visit you. _I'll _come visit you, okay?" He asked as he cupped my face with his hands and I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Okay, bye." I said as I moved away from him and he sighed. I started walking back to my car and Sean looked at me. I ran over to him as he opened his arms.

"It'll be alright, Audi." Sean's country accent flowed through and I looked at him sadly as he held me close to him.

"I want to race, Sean." I said my accent came through just as clear as his. He patted my back and looked at me seriously.

"I'll think about it, but I don't want you to get in trouble. That's why we're going." Sean was only being what he was, a loving brother, but this time I felt like it wasn't enough.

"Let's go." I said finally and he stopped me from getting in my car and I stared at him. "Not without my baby. Sean no."

"Come on, I'll get it shipped or better yet I can get you one better Audi." He said and I sobbed and screamed as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, walking with Dom over to their rental car. I could see Brian crying and holding Taylor who was crying as well and Leon and Vince didn't know what to do. Before I knew it I was being placed in a car and driven to my house against my wishes and everything was packed up and carried out to the car and then we were standing at the gate waiting to go to the plane. I refused to look at my brother.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually, Audrey." Dom's voice reached my ears and I looked at him.

"Yeah, but thanks to not speaking to him or anything for over a year I kind of will probably will be able to handle not talking to him for a while." I said in response and we got on the plane and settled into our seats. I fell asleep and when I woke up I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was in Tokyo.

Alrighty then, this chapter has taken me forever to start and I hope to continue the story. If you like it please review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
